Light also Disappeared
by Vampire Uchiha
Summary: 'Hinata kehilangan cahayanya. Dalam cahaya ataupun kegelapan, kami selalu tertawa untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. "Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku selama ini'. RnR, please ...


.

Summary:

Hinata kehilangan cahayanya. Dalam cahaya ataupun kegelapan, kami selalu tertawa untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku selama ini?

.

**| Light also Disappeared****© Vampire Uchiha | **

**| Naruto © Masashi Kisimoto |**

**| Sasuke x Hinata |**

**| Romance, Angst, Mature, Typo(s) |**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap benda bulat yang ada di tanganku dengan saksama. Cincin perak berbentuk sederhana, tapi mempunyai nilai yang berarti karena itu adalah pemberian seseorang.

Seseorang yang selama dua tahun ini mengisi hidupku, seseorang yang memberiku kehangatan dan perlindungan. Seseorang yang membuatku merasa dicintai. Dan seseorang yang membuatku merasa begitu diinginkan.

Masih terpatri jelas dalam ingatanku, saat ia melamarku dengan cincin ini. Ekspresinya saat memberiku cincin ini yang membuatku selalu teringat. Ia tiba-tiba mengambil tanganku saat memotong daging untuk makan malam kami lalu memasangkan cincin pada jariku dan berkata, "Apakah ini pas untukmu?",

Tanyanya dengan datar dan menambahkan kembali, "Hn, ternyata pas."

Aku masih belum sadar sepenuhnya apa yang ia lakukan hingga suara gesekan kursi menyadarkan lamunanku, ia telah duduk di meja makan.

Aku merasakan panas di wajahku dan sepenuhnya sadar apa yang terjadi. Aku tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Bulan depan kita menikah." tambahnya lagi sambil menyeruput teh yang tadi telah kusedukan di meja makan, masih dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Tapi, hari itu tidak pernah datang.

.

.

Malam itu aku menanti kedatangannya dengan perasaan gelisah. Aku tidak bisa tidur tenang saat ia belum pulang. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah bekerja sampai selarut ini.

Lalu rasa khawatirku lenyap saat seseorang membuka pintu rumah kecil kami dengan perlahan. Aku berlari menghampirinya dan memeluknya seerat mungkin. Dia terkejut dan tubuhnya sedikit mundur ke belakang karena pelukanku.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanyanya sambil mengelus rambutku

"Kau kemana saja, Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau baru pulang? Aku kira sesuatu terjadi padamu," tanyaku penuh dengan kecemasan

"Aku lembur, proyek kami harus selesai lebih cepat sebelum waktunya, dan aku ingin mendapatkan uang lebih untuk kita."

Mataku membulat mendengar kalimatnya, aku mencoba menahan cairan yang keluar dari mataku tapi tetap tidak bisa. Kenapa ia berbuat sampai sejauh ini? Kenapa, Sasuke-kun?

Aku selalu merasa bersalah saat melihat gurat kelelahan di wajahnya yang tampan. Walau ia masih terlihat tampan, tanpa mataku takkan salah menilai bahwa ia terlihat lebih kurus sekarang. Seandaiya saja ia masih bersama keluarganya dan bukan memilih gadis miskin yatim piatu sepertiku, pasti ia tidak akan mengalami hal seperti ini.

Ia bekerja keras untuk kami, untuk menghidupiku. Ia melarangku untuk bekerja, dan saat aku bersikeras untuk bekerja, kami sempat bertengkar hebat. Ia bilang padaku bahwa ia seorang pria, maka ialah yang bertanggung jawab atas kehidupan istrinya kelak.

Secara tidak langsung bahwa aku akan menjadi istrinya nanti. Setelah itu aku tidak pernah membahas lagi keinginanku untuk bekerja. Aku selalu menunggunya pulang bekerja di rumah kontrakan kecil kami, sambil melakukan hal-hal membosankan lainnya.

.

.

Hari itu Sasuke-kun libur dan kami menghabiskan waktu seharian dengan melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan bersama. Aku senang ia akhirnya bisa beristirahat sejenak. Aku tau ia telah bekerja keras demi kehidupan kami.

Aku lalu membuat makanan kesukaannya untuk makan malam kami, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas apa telah ia lakukan untukku selama ini. Sebenarnya dia tidak pernah mengeluh apapun yang ku masakkan untukknya, karena aku tidak bisa selalu membeli bahan yang untuk makanan , dia selalu memakannya lalu berterima kasih atas hidangan yang telah aku buat.

Setelah kami makan, ia lalu membantuku membereskan peralatan makan kami dan aku mencuci piring. Ia duduk di kursi meja makan dan aku tau dia memperhatikanku saat aku sedang mencuci piring.

Setelah selesai, aku berjalan kearahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia masih memperhatikanku dengan saksama.

"Sasuke-kun?" aku berusaha memecah keheningan

"Hn."

"Bisakah kau berhenti bekerja di proyek d-dan mencari pekerjaan lain saja?" tanyaku laiu mengutarakan keinginanku. Lalu ia menatapku dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Tempat itu berbahaya dan aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu,"

Dia menghela nafas lalu menatapku dalam, "Tenanglah Hinata, aku akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula penghasilanku sebagai kuli di sana cukup lumayan, aku ingin mengumpulkan untuk pernikahan kita dan membeli rumah sederhana yang akan kita tinggali nantinya."

"T-tapi Sasuke-kun,…"

"Sst, percayalah padaku. Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa ."

Ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirku. Ia menekan bibirnya padaku dengan perlahan. Kemudian melumatnya dalam. Aku membalas ciumannya dengan melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mengalungkan tanganku pada lehernya, hingga memperdalam ciuman kami.

Ciumannya semakin lama semakin membuat tubuhku panas saat ia mengikutsertakan lidahnya dalam ciuman kami. Lidahnya membelai lembut bibir bawahku, dan giginya menggigit pelan bibir atasku. Lidahnya mengajak lidahku untuk bermain. Aku mengerang tertahan dalam ciumannya, paru-paruku mulai protes meminta pasokan udara. Aku mendorong pelan dadanya saat aku benar-benar membutuhkan nafas sekarang.

Aku merasakan nafas hangatnya menerpa wajahku, dan sekarang matanya telah menggelap. Aku tau dia merasakan gairah padaku. Pria tampan di depanku ini menginginkanku, dan aku juga tidak bisa membohongi diriku bahwa aku juga menginginkannya.

Sesaat aku tersadar aku tidak merasakan pijakan kakiku tanah, ia menggendongku menuju kamar kami, sambil menatap mataku penuh hasrat seolah meminta untuk dipuaskan. Ia menciumku lagi saat aku telah berbaring di ranjang kami, melumat bibirku penuh hasrat seolah tak ada hari esok.

Tangannya meraba-raba setiap jengkal tubuhku, dan ciumannya di beberapa titik sensitif tubuhku membuatku merasa terbakar. Entah kapan tepatnya ia melepaskan pakaian kami. Sekarang kami benar-benar polos seperti bayi baru lahir.

Aku melirik ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, Kami-sama ia sudah tegak dan keras. Walaupun kami sudah pernah melakukannya, aku tetap tidak terbiasa melihat ukurannya. Aku memalingkan wajahku ke samping sambil menahan malu yang teramat sangat.

Ia lalu menyentuh wajahku hingga mengalihkan pandanganku padanya, kemudian bibirnya menciumku lagi. Kali ini ia melakukannya dengan lembut, dan hal itu membuatku melayang. Aku merasakan miliknya menekan perutku, terasa panas dan tegang, juga keras.

Perlahan ia memasukiku, aku mengerang saat ia berhasil memasukiku di titik yang terdalam di tubuhku. Lalu ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan tempo lambat tapi semakin lama semakin cepat. Tangannya meraba-raba tubuhku yang lainnya, dan ciumannya tak pernah berhenti menghujami tubuhku. Aku dapat merasakan miliknya di dalam tubuhku, miliknya bisa keras ini karena aku.

Aku merasa sangat bahagia dan merasa begitu diinginkan oleh orang lain.

Aku mendesah memanggil namanya, melingkarkan kakiku pada pinggangnya, dan menarik kepalanya padaku untuk mengajaknya berciuman. Aku meremas rambut mencuat dan terkesan berantakan, tapi begitu lembut saat aku menyentuhnya. Dia menggeram tertahan, gerakannya semakin cepat dan kasar. Membuat tubuhku terlonjat-lonjat, dan tempat tidur kami berderit dengan keras.

Aku tau dia akan datang, dan akupun sama. Tak lama kemudian kami melenguh sambil memanggil nama masing-masing. Ia lalu menyelimuti tubuh polos kami, dan ia merengkuhku dalam dekapan hangatnya. Aku terus menatap wajahnya dari samping, mengagumi seluruh keindahan yang terukir pada wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku janji kita akan segera pindah ke tempat yang lebih layak." suaranya memecah lamunanku

"Tidak apa, Sasuke-kun. Aku suka tinggal di sini."

Ia lalu berbalik menatapku, "Aku akan bekerja lebih keras besok, dan mengumpulkan uang untuk membeli rumah dan untuk pernikahan kita."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri Sasuke-kun. Aku tidak pernah masalah di mana kita tinggal, asalkan aku tetap bersamamu. Itu adalah tempat di mana aku pulang." kataku lalu mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut

Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati apa yang kulakukan padanya. Lalu meraih tanganku dan mengecupnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu." ungkapnya

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun." balasku sambil tersenyum

Kami lalu tidur dengan berpelukan erat, merasakan kehangatan dan kenyamanan yang melingkupi kami. Aku berharap bisa selalu merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya, dan aku akan melakukan apapun agar kami tetap bisa seperti ini.

Tapi tak ada yang tahu takdir, bukan?

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang mengubah seluruh hidupku. Semua yang kulakukan pada hari itu terasa tak pernah benar. Perasaanku diliputi rasa cemas yang aneh. Tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan Sasuke-kun, aku berharap dia baik-baik saja.

Tapi, Kami-sama berkata lain.

Seorang pria teman kerja Sasuke-kun datang ke rumah kami dengan terburu-buru, ia lalu memberitahuku bahwa Sasuke-kun mengalami kecelakaan di tempat kerja. Ia berkata Sasuke-kun tertimpa runtuhan baja penyangga bangunan, sehingga nyawanya tidak dapat tertolong. Tubuhku langsung lemas, dan aku merasa kakiku tak sanggup lagi untuk berdiri. Lalu aku melihat hanya ada kegelapan menghampiriku. Aku masih sempat mendengar seseorang memanggil namaku dengan samar.

'Hinata…'

'Sasuke-kun, kaukah itu?'

.

.

.

Seperti sebuah putaran film yang pudar, dengan inipun ingatanku tentangnya pada akhirnya akan mengabur. Aku menggenggam cincin itu dengan erat, menikmati kenanganku dengannya lewat benda bundar itu. Dalam waktu yang lama dan dalam cahaya ataupun kegelapan, kami selalu tertawa untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas.

Sudah dua bulan sejak kepergiannya, tapi kenapa hatiku masih saja terasa sakit?

Meski aku takut pada kenyataan ini, pertanyaan-pertanyaanku tentangmu masih terus berlanjut. Kenapa kau tak membiarkanku mengembalikan kebahagiaan yang kau berikan padaku selama ini? Kenapa kau membuatku merasa sendirian? Kenapa kau pergi secepat ini?

Ketika kita bertemu, di hari-hari yang lalu. Aku meminta pertolongan dari rasa sakit ini. Kau menggenggam suaraku. Bahkan jika suaraku sekecil apapun, atau tidak dapat di dengar oleh orang lain, kau tetap memberikannku pertolongan. Demi diriku. Hanya diriku.

Di dasar kenangan-kenangan yang telah kita jalin, aku pasti akan dapat menemukannya.

Aku mempercayainya hingga saat ini. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.

Aku mengelus perutku perlahan, merasakan bentuknya yang tak lagi rata. Berharap sesuatu yang ada di dalamnya merasa nyaman dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku ingin kau juga merasakannya, Sasuke-kun.

Aku harap hujan ini akan membawa rasa sakitku, dan angin yang berhembus membelai tubuhku adalah jawaban darimu atas pertanyaanku..

Kutatap kembali langit yang masih menampilkan wajah muramnya. Lalu kupejamkan mataku, menikmati setiap tetesan air mata langit menjatuhi wajahku. Aku tidak peduli walau tubuhku sekarang mulai dingin, aku hanya ingin menikmati ini.

Hingga aku merasa tetesan air itu tak lagi menghujami wajahku. Kubuka mataku, dan yang pertama kulihat adalah seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang membawa payung hitam di tangannya.

"I-Itachi-san?"

"Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab padamu mulai sekarang."

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Halo semua . . .

Saya datang dengan fic SasuHina. Maaf kalau idenya pasaran dan typo yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Karna saya udah selesai UN, makanya untuk menyegarkan pikiran saya, saya membuat fic ini ,,,,

Baru bikin pertama udah Ratem M?

Tapi saya gak akan munafik dengan saya bilang saya benci rate M, xDxhahaha…..

Saya akan senang jika kalian mau mampir dan meluangkan waktu membaca fic saya yang super absurd ini.

.

RnR

.

.


End file.
